Her worst nightmare
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: One never knows what to expect with a boggart, but no one would have guessed what Minerva feared most. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own a gosh darn thing. Not a thing. This all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Rating: PG

AN: This is in response to a boggart challenge I saw posted. I think I had a little too much sugar before writing this one. Let me know what you think.

_Her worst nightmare_

Professor Aurora, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and her third year class were standing in the staffroom with a single purpose. They were set to learn about boggarts. "Now class, I want you to remember what I told you; hold your wands steady and concentrate. It can only hurt you if you let it."

She looked around at the group of anxious students; most were sitting on the mismatched furniture that had been pushed against the wall to make room for them. Her eyes fell on four standing in the back. "Mr. Black, why don't you give it a try."

Sirius smirked at James and Remus as he strode forward. He raised his wand as Professor Aurora opened the wardrobe with a swish of her wand. Laughter filled the room as a single fat penguin waddled out. Sirius' smile had faded and his eyes were large as he looked down. "Riddikulus!" Sirius cried, his voice cracking slightly. The penguin was now wearing a muggle top hat and bow tie and was tap dancing around the room.

"Wonderful Mr. Black," Aurora said, trying to hold back her own laughter.

Remus was next, and it came to no surprise to his friends as a moon appeared before him. "Riddikulus." Remus all but whispered. The moon deflated and began shooting around the room. James was stepping forward, trying to think of what scared him most when the staffroom door opened.

In walked Minerva McGonagall; she wasn't looking at the students as she entered. To everyone's shock, the boggart rounded on her and became the headmaster. Minerva looked up from the papers she was carrying and noticed the students inside. "Professor Aurora, my apologies. I didn't realize you were here." She looked over as the boggart began to approach her. The students were struggling, trying to understand what they were seeing. "Headmaster," Minerva said with a rare smile, "I thought you were still in London. I hope everything went well."

The boggart came to a stop and a malicious smile appeared. "Did you really think I could want you? A stern, uncaring prude who couldn't smile if her life depended on it. I never loved you; how could anyone love you?" he sneered. "You failed me Minerva; at least now I know not to rely on you." Minerva had gone sheet white and was shaking terribly. Her eyes had begun to shine with unshed tears. "I want you to go. Resign and never comeback. Pack your things; I want nothing else to do with you!"

The students all sat in shock as Minerva backed out of the classroom, dropping her stack of papers as she went. They could hear her boots click as she ran through the corridors. Professor Aurora raised her wand. "Riddikulus!" she called and shoved the boggart back into the wardrobe. "Class dismissed."

Minerva ran blindly through the corridors, ignoring the looks from passing students. She didn't stop until she was safe inside the chambers she had shared with Albus Dumbledore for over thirty years. She hurried into their bedroom, summoning her luggage as she went. Ripping open their wardrobe, she began throwing clothes into the bags. Moving to the nightstand, she stopped as she came upon their wedding photo. Tears slid down her face as she watched the happy couple dance and smile lovingly at each other. Clutching the photo to her chest, Minerva slid down the wall and onto the floor in a heap.

Albus Dumbledore quietly made his way toward their chambers. He had just finished another meeting with Cornelius Fudge, and the usual headache he received was back in full force. Looking at his watch he realized Minerva would be on her break. "Maybe I could get her to rub my shoulders," he mused as he walked through their portrait.

He stopped dead as he took in the room before him. Clothing and books were scattered across the floor, and sitting on the bed was a half filled suitcase. Minerva was leaning back against the far wall, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. "Minerva," he called, worried.

Her head snapped up, and her look of disbelief quickly turned to rage as she shot up to her feet. "What's wrong? Am I not moving fast enough for you? Here," she yelled, throwing the photo at him, "you can help me pack!"

Albus barley caught the flying object before it hit him in the nose. His heart constricted as he looked down at the photo. "Minerva, love, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Wh..What am I doing?! I'm getting out of the great Albus Dumbledore's way." She was shaking now, her temper beginning to wane, and the grief was once again taking hold. "You don't want me? That's fine, but to say you never.." she drifted off, tears again falling from her eyes. She started packing again. Albus crossed the room and placed a concerned hand on her back.  
To his surprise she turned and slapped him hard enough that he stumbled backward. "Don't you dare touch me. I'll be gone and then you can go find someone else to shack up with."

"Minerva, I love you; don't go, please. I don't understand." Albus begged.

Minerva's hands stopped as an unnatural calm came over her. "You made your feelings quite clear in the staff room Albus. There's no need to try and spare me now." She looked down and removed her wedding band, dropping it on the bed. "Don't worry Albus; I release you from your vows. Feel free to make them to someone else."

Albus stood dumbstruck as he watched her ring fall. "Staff room? I haven't been.." Albus' mind clicked into place. A small smile flitted across his face as he moved to stand beside her. Without warning Albus grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms against his chest. "Albus, let me go," she demanded.

"I haven't been in the staff room Minerva. I just got home." He paused to allow his words to sink in. "Professor Aurora was going over boggarts with her class today, in the staff room."

He felt her stop fighting as realization dawned. "It was a.." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"A boggart, my love. Nothing more."

"I thought..you said...I was sure I had lost you," she whispered, clutching his robes.

Albus loosened his grip and reached down for her ring. Her arms slid around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. "You could never lose me Minerva. You are my world." He said, slipping her ring back onto her finger. "I love you so much, my Minerva."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, letting all his feeling flow through. "Damn boggart," she whispered when they broke apart.

Albus' laugh filled the room and her heart before she joined him. "Indeed," was all he said before again claiming her lips in a not so gentle kiss.


End file.
